


Gimme Kiss

by HyucksPup



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Daddy Kink, Deep throat, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Orgasm, Party, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyucksPup/pseuds/HyucksPup
Summary: Got inspired from this videohttps://twitter.com/hyuckspup/status/1141771816165421057?s=21^also my twt acc and my OS on twt





	Gimme Kiss

“Mark gimme kiss” Hyuck snuggles into his neck “no we are at a party, and prob away for too long already” he tried to push the younger boy off his lap. Hyucks face came out and he saw rosy cheeks and big sparkling eyes, he is drunk. He looks so cute. 

 

Hyuck looks him into the eyes, slowly coming closer and closer, till they were kissing. Mark thought after a peck it would be over, but he was wrong. Hyuck gripped the back of the chair, forces Mark too lean on it and practically starts to grind on down on his crotch.

 

Again, Mark starts to push the younger away.

“Hyuck not here!” He whines and clearly was already hard, Mark didn’t oversee that.

“Please” he said normal, but he leanes to his ear “daddy” he whispers so slutty.

 

Mark had to swallow down. Hyuck really needs something right fucking now. Would that be disrespectful? To leave Jenos party, and fuck the shit out of Hyuck in one of his bedrooms.

 

‘Fuck that’ Mark thought, he lifts Hyuck up and walked up the stairs. Hyuck giggles and leave kisses on his neck. As soon as he got thrown down on the bed he got his clothes off.

“That eager baby?” Hyuck pulls down his boxers and a throbbing red dick sprung out.

“Yes, totally”

 

Hyuck answers. As he was completely naked he noticed how Mark Just watched him “you got too many clothes on, all off” He stood up from the bed and took Marks shirt off, fast. His hand immediately gripped after the muscular chest. Hyuck was so turned on,

 

his dick started to twitch when Mark flexed his muscles, and he declines to have a muscle kink. But they both know it. Hyuck slowly got down on his knees. Working on the belt while looking up with puppy eyes. Even Mark starts to get impatient now.

The first layer went down.

 

Hyuck clearly saw the outline of the dick. Pushing the pants down aggressively and giving Marks dick a fat, strong lick over his boxers. 

The older took a deep breath in, feeling his dick getting wetter at the precum. “Baby. Get those boxers down and suck my dick, for real now!”

 

He looks up and grins, slowly pulling down the boxers, licking his lips ater seeing the wet tip.

“Daddy.” Hyuck whines out before he put the tip inside his mouth. Mark moans out loud gripping Hyucks hairs to push him deeper. Hyuck got inch by inch in his mouth, till it hit his

 

throat. Mark knew that Hyuck isn’t a big fan of doing deep throat, but he was so slutty and needy, Mark pushed him down. He started to gag and shut his eyes close, pretty tears running down. And then he whines. Mark laughed at that and fucks himself into the tight heat

 

“Baby,fuck. You’re doing so good” Hyuck pushed his head back, Mark let him. He coughed and took deep breathes, droll running down his chin and tears on the cheek.

 

“You did so well baby. Now comes the reward” Mark caressing the youngers face, that lit up at the word ‘reward’.

“Go on the bed, all fours, ass up face down” Hyuck didn’t waist another second and jumped on the bed. Exposing his pink hole right in front of daddy.

 

Mark opens the drawer and searched for lube, what he luckily found. He put a thick amount on his fingers, and dripped the cold liquid on the pink hole. Hyuck shudders and whines out at the temperature change.

 

Mark rubs his fingers over the entrance, pushing his index finger slowly inside.

“Daddy don’t tease! Please!” Hyuck sobs out, and got a spank on his ass.

“You are so eager today! Fine. 3 fingers at first then.” Mark says and pulls his finger out.

“No! Not 3 i just wante- AH”

 

Mark pushed his 3 fingers inside, let them sit there, just playing with the walls.

“Too much?” Mark asks 

“N-no. I take what daddy gives me.” He moans out and gripped the sheets underneath himself.

“Good boy.” Mark growls out and started to move his fingers.

 

 

“Please fuck me Da-HH daddy!” Hyuck got used to the three fingers, Mark found his sweet spot and gave him no rest. He needs more!

Eventually the fingers went away. He saw how a big amount of lube got on Marks dick, the way it shines now, in his full length and hardness.

 

Mark stepped forward and pushed his tip inside. “fuuuuuck” he moans out at the tightness, digging his nails into Hyucks hips. He slowly pushed himself inside. Hyucks upper body went up and he arched his back. 

“S-so big.” The bottom moans out and made his daddy grin.

 

“Ready baby?” Hyuck just nodded his head fast and felt the dick sliding in and out, the tip sometimes pushed his sweet spot. 

“God. How comes that you’re always so fucking tight.” Mark speeded up and saw how Hyucks upper body fell down. He clenches the sheets and moans so slutty

 

“Harder! Please!” Mark spanks the plump ass at those words, eventually going harder. 

Hyuck moans got louder and his walls starting to clench around Mark.

“close daddy” he get to say between all those moans. Pushing his ass back at each thrust, god, the sight is so dirty.

 

“Me too baby, cum for me.” Mark groans out and felt how tight it got, he barely could move. Hyuck screams and shakes. The walls pulse so intense around Mark, literally milking him. Mark couldn’t stop cursing in English as he felt his orgasm cuming.

 

He knows that Hyucks orgasm is over but that little slut still clenching his walls around the dick.

“Fuck! I’m cuming.” His body already started to shake a little, forgetting to fuck into the hole. Hyuck looked back and saw mark knotting his eyebrows together.

 

He started to fuck back on Marks dick,clenching here and there. Marks heads falls back and he moans out loud when he cums into the tight hole. Hyuck didn’t stop to fuck back till Mark twitches and he pushes the other hips forward so he could slide out.

 

Hyuck turns around and took the tip into his mouth. Tasting the cum.

“fucking shit, baby!” Mark groans out and pulled on Hyucks hairs. After some time he got up and kissed Mark

“We need to clean up and go down to the party.” He pecks and smiles, happy after getting what he wants.

 

Mark totally forgot about the party 

“OH! Yeah right.” 

 

The whole party people didn’t noticed they were away, luckily.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Follow my nsfw/d twt: @HyucksPup


End file.
